


Treat

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Lance/Others - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro was about to put his phone down when he saw Lance begin typing again, and the message that popped up read in a very different tone from the chipper mood of last one.[20:46] Lance <3“By the way… there’s a treat for you in the folder.”It was almost as if Lance was there with him, and his voice had turned sultry and sly. Shiro shuddered. This was the third time this week Lance had sent Shiro one of his “treats”, and at least the tenth time this month. Shiro wondered what the occasion was, but he wasn’t complaining either way.





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before, much less smut, so please be gentle. The second chapter will follow shortly. :>

[20:44] Lance

_Okay! I should be home soon babe!_

 

Lance's upbeat charm read even through his text messages. At least to Shiro. Shiro and Lance had been married for four years now, and had been together for almost seven. By this point, Shiro could read his husband’s texts in his own voice. He could always pick up Lance’s moods and tone through text alone.

 

Shiro liked to think it was because they were made for each other. He’d shared the thought with Lance once and Shiro remembers Lance looking at him very intently, before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss. Shiro took it as an agreement.

 

Shiro was about to put his phone down when he saw Lance begin typing again, and the message that popped up read in a very different tone from the chipper mood of last one.

 

[20:46] Lance <3

_By the way… there’s a treat for you in the folder._

 

It was almost as if Lance was there with him, and his voice had turned sultry and sly. Shiro shuddered. This was the third time this week Lance had sent Shiro one of his “treats”, and at least the tenth time this month. Shiro wondered what the occasion was, but he wasn’t complaining either way.

 

Shiro looked around the kitchen, dinner was simmering and the house was tidy. Lance wouldn't be home for another hour at least. He could spare a moment.

 

Shiro slipped out of his jacket and grabbed his laptop before heading to the bedroom. While the computer was booting up, Shiro got undressed. He pulled off the sweats he’d been wearing for the day and searched the drawers for the “sexy” underwear Lance had bought him. He had a dozen expensive pairs of designer briefs, speedos, and jockstraps from Lance, but he rarely wore them outside of occasions like this. He pulled on a comfortable stretchy muscle tee that Lance always said made him look extra fuckable before taking another look in the mirror.

 

Shiro had always been confident in his appearance. He knew he was attractive, and Lance made sure to tell him that very often (actually pretty much every day). But he couldn’t deny that he did sometimes feel insecure about his numerous scars and especially about his prosthetic. Right now though, Shiro knew he looked good. The tee was tight around his muscular chest and the bright blue jockstrap he pulled out was equally tight around his cock. Lance may not have been physically there in the moment, but Shiro wanted to look sexy for him.

 

He sat on the bed and pulled his laptop next to him. His password was simple, the date he and Lance had gotten married. Shiro never forgot the date (and never would) but he still fumbled with it now in his haste. Soon though, a video was loading on the screen, and the sounds of wet sloppy kisses filled his ears. Shiro shuddered.

 

Lance always liked to make everything picture perfect for him. He honestly could’ve been a professional pornstar with the way he looked and sounded. He was gorgeous. He had maintained the physique he had when they were younger by regularly swimming and and teaching his pole classes. Lance would object and insist that it was Shiro that was the handsome one when Shiro complimented him, but Shiro genuinely thought Lance was the most gorgeous man he had ever met. From his muscular chest and broad shoulders that tapered into his small waist, to his high cheekbones and bright blue eyes, Lance was a work of art.

 

And he was even more beautiful when he was engaged in sex. The sounds Lance could make were practically pornographic and his bronze skin would shimmer with the sheen of sex-induced sweat.

 

And it was that expanse of shimmering bronze that greeted him onscreen right now. Along with a pale man with a shock of brown hair, greedily groping at Lance’s pert bubble butt before moving up along his back. Meanwhile, Lance was leaving sloppy wet kisses up the other man’s pale throat.

 

Shiro’s heart-rate picked up as Lance’s mouth moved up and up the other man’s jaw until they were passionately making out. Shiro shuddered.

 

He wasn’t sure why he got such a thrill out of watching this, but he did and, after much discussion, Lance was willing to indulge him. Initially, Shiro and his husband picked and vetted men from bars and dating sites before inviting them home, but they eventually had trouble finding enough people that were willing. Now, Lance went out when he felt like it, found a handsome stranger at whatever bar or club he could find that’d be willing to fuck on camera, and sent the videos back to Shiro.

 

The sex that he had with his husband was always the best after he had watched one of their videos. Something about seeing Lance with another man made him insatiable. 

 

Lance and the other man were still making out on his laptop screen. The lighting was a bit low, but Shiro still took in every detail of the scene. They kissed each other with the force of their whole bodies, passionate and wild. Their hips were grinding almost in tune with the way their tongues twined and their lips clashed.

 

Lance finally broke the kiss after at least a minute of tongue fucking the other man’s mouth, and started peppering open mouthed kisses in the opposite direction he had before. By the time he reached the other man’s navel, Lance looked up and cocked his head to the side.

 

“I think it’s time I get a look at the package, don’t you think?” Lance said before practically ripping down the other man’s briefs. The other man’s pale cock was already rock hard and it bounced against his abs as it was freed from the confines of his underwear.

 

“Fuck.” The other man’s voice was deep and breathless.

 

“Wow, you’re big,” Lance said. Shiro pulled the laptop closer to get a better look as he palmed his own cock, rock hard underneath Lance’s jockstrap.

 

“Bigger than my boyfriend.” Shiro shuddered at that. Lance was lying, the man was definitely not bigger than Shiro. But the jealous tingle the words induced in him only made him harder.

 

“Oh yeah baby? The hubs not treating you right? Not giving you what you need?” The other man’s voice grated at Shiro’s nerves and he frustratedly pulled the jockstrap down his thighs. Shiro knew he was big and that even then Lance really didn’t care how big or small he was in comparison to the guys he fucked for Shiro (he was still Shiro’s after all), but it was comforting to see he was definitely more sizable than the dick Lance was currently faced with onscreen.

 

Lance didn’t respond to the other man’s questioning, and instead chose to dive headfirst onto his cock. Lance took it slow at first, bobbing up and down on the head first, but soon he was deepthroating the, admittedly,  _somewhat_ sizable dick. The other man gasped as he watched Lance suckle as his cock was pillowed in his throat. Lance pulled off to swirl his tongue around the head of the man's cock and some sinful mixture drool and precum dripped down the pale cock before it was once more engulfed by his husband's talented mouth.

 

“Fuck, baby. Do that again. Take that big dick.” The other man moaned.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. This guy seriously had no game. Still, he fisted his own cock in time with Lance’s deepthroating. Shiro let himself close his eyes and imagine his husband’s mouth around his own cock for a moment, before they snapped open at what he heard next.

 

“Wanna fuck my mouth?” Lance had pulled off again and was wiping the drool off his perfect face.

 

“Fuck.” Shiro gasped out at the same time as the stranger.

 

Lance had pulled back and the other man stood up off the bed. Lance dropped to his knees and began nuzzling the stranger’s dick as he gasped. He kissed the spit-slick cockhead before opening his mouth and gripping the stranger’s ass, urging him on. The other man was at least thoughtful enough to start slow, but he was soon jackhammering into Lance’s throat, hands gripping his husbands wavy brown hair.

 

“Fuck, baby. Take that dick.” Shiro was pumping his own cock faster and harder now, in time with the other man’s rapidfire thrusts.

 

The stranger onscreen couldn’t stop uttering his husband’s name at this point and with a few more thrusts and what looked like well-timed sucks from Lance, the man was coming down Lance’s throat. And Shiro was coming over his tee-shirt.

 

As Shiro continued to pump his dick and wring the last bits of pleasure of his orgasm out, Lance rose onscreen and pushed the stranger back on the bed before giving him a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, letting the come he had just sucked out of the man drip into his mouth. If Shiro hadn’t just come, he’s pretty sure he would’ve come from that sight alone.

 

“Maybe next time I’ll fuck you Jim,” Lance said just as the video cut. Shiro was breathing hard as he stood up to get himself clean.

 

* * *

 

Shiro was still in the bathroom when he heard Lance open the door and let himself in.

 

“Hey Kashi! What’s for dinner?” Lance shouted.

 

Shiro smiled and shouted back, “Why don’t you come in the bedroom and find out.”

 

Their arrangement may not have been conventional, but their romance and sex life was thriving for it. And when Lance walked into the bedroom, coat tossed to the ground and already undressing, Shiro pulled him into a searing and possessive kiss.

 

“I take it you liked your treat then?” Lance wore a sly expression on his face.

 

“Very much so.”

 

“I thought you might.”

 

“I do have to ask though. This is the third time this week. And one of them was a threesome. I’m not complaining, but why so many ‘treats’ lately?”

 

“Takashi! Love! It’s your birth-month!” Lance looked so exuberant. His face was still flushed from the cold winter air and Shiro couldn’t help but pull him into another searing kiss.

 

“Well lucky me then. Wanna celebrate my ‘birth month’ some more right now?”

 

Lance smirked and dropped to his knees, just like he had done for another man hours before.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Takashi, do you smell something burning?”

 

“Fuck! Dinner!”


End file.
